Mia Bella
by MarryN99
Summary: "Isabella" Aro whispered "You will stay with us" - New Moon AU. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Well I love Aro and Bella paring, I know it maybe an extraordinary couple, but I come up with an idea of writing this story._

_**I own just my ideas. **_

**-Prologue-**

Bella POV

"Isabella" Aro whispered my name hard and began to touch my face with his cold fingers.

"Dear Edward won't you mind if I will taste her?" Aro asked Edward and he growled as Felix was holding him strong in his arms, otherwise Edward would attack Aro.

_Taste me? Oh my god… I gonna die. Wait a moment, he doesn't look like he is gonna bite me. What does he mean then? _

And in very short time I found out what he meant.

His cold lips met mine, but when they touched me I felt a very nice warm feeling, not just on my lips, but inside me, like burning desire.

He pressed his lips on my mouth, and he pressed my hips to his own and I could feel something hard in his pants and it was getting bigger with every move of his lips.

_Did I just make the Volturi leader hard? Did I just make Aro Volturi, the handsome long-haired man with ruby eyes excited? Did I just call him handsome? Eww… Wake up Bella, Wake up. _

His tongue forcefully opened my mouth and he was kissing me, and he had his hands all over my body, my ass, my legs and my head, _and_ with every move of his cool hands he was moaning into my lips.

"My beautiful* Isabella" Aro moaned and Edward growled with anger.

"Oh my…" Marcus gasped in a moment and I didn't know what's wrong. Aro let me go from his arms and Edward got off from Felix's arms and throws himself at Aro, but then he was lying on the floor.

"Pain" Jane whispered and Edward was screaming from suffering.

"How you dare to attack a king?" Caius asked and he was a bit angry.

"Calm down, brother. Nothing happened, but you, sweet Isabella" He said looking at me. "You will stay with us"

"You cannot have her, you monster" Edward said with anger, trying to get up from the floor.

"Alec" Aro said pointing at teenage boy with black hair. "Make Isabella's guest room ready for her, and I'm so sorry my dear Cullen's, but you two are gonna come back alone, give my dear Carlisle my greetings, and leave now" He said, I didn't know why, but I liked that powerful voice of himself.

_My beautiful - Mia Bella (Italian)_

**A/N: I hope you guys like this beginning!**


	2. Chapter 1

_I'm so happy, I just uploaded the prologue of this story and it already has reviews, followers and it has been added as a favorite by some of you, and it has been added to one community as well. _

_Thank you all for that, I love you all. _

_I own just my ideas. _

**-Chapter 1-**

Aro's Pov

I could see the anger on Isabella's face, it was a bit sweet to see beautiful women like her angry, she was more beautiful, truly wonderful, and when I saw her sweet body in Edward's mind I felt like I can die there.

I could swear to her on my knees and give her pleasure on my own knees, I'd love to make her moan, and I'd love to have Bella screaming my name out loud.

She was just too beautiful for her own good; I felt that my pants are getting tighter with every thought of mine.

I thought if she dreamt about begin with a real man in bed, about real man who would give her pleasure. Would she think of me if she would dream it? I hope so because thinking about any other male touching my Isabella, yeah, _MINE_ Isabella.

Besides thoughts about my ex-wife Sulpicia, Isabella was so much more beautiful and wonderful woman, smart as well, she liked Biology classes, she really enjoyed it. I've always looking for a woman like Isabella, but I've found someone as plain as Sulpicia, well of course she wasn't good enough so there was nothing sexual between us, well done then.

Isabella would be pleased to take my virginity, as I know she really wanted an innocent man so was I, I needed innocent women to please me, to please my body so here I was.

I was waiting at Isabella's guest room for her to come there and I was so ready for her, I was so ready to claim what's mine, to claim my true mate.

Bella's pov

All I wanted now was get the hell out there, I didn't even want to be there. Why does Aro decided to keep me there?

He wants me as his food? Aren't there enough stupid humans to come there and be their desserts?

He wants me to be his slave? Well then I should teach him that I'm not going to be one.

Alec was holding my hand, smiling. But why he was happy?

Alec's pov

Isabella was pretty warm human; at least she didn't seem to be rude. I had a hope we can be friends, I wouldn't mind that surely.

Or maybe should I ask her out? Of course if Aro would let her go, even out of this castle.

Aro's pov

I was stunned when I saw Isabella right to Alec, he was holding her hand and I almost growled from my mate protection.

She was mine and as I said I didn't want any other male to touch her.

"Alec may you leave me and Bella, alone?" I asked calmly

Alec left us and he gave me disgusting look like he knew what I was planning to do to this sweet girl.

Bella's pov

When Alec left me with Aro in that room I felt a bit scared, I didn't know but even by short time I could feel that I'm protected well by Alec.

"Isabella, can you please sit next to me?" Aro asked pointing at the place near him on the large bed.

_Is he asking me for just sit next to him or there is something more behind it? _I wondered in my mind.

I sat as I felt his fingers on my skin, cold skin, which were giving me pleasure even by one touch of them.

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! I wish you all the best! By the way should I turn this story into Aro -Bella- Alec paring? **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for not writing this chapter sooner, but I have really tried to make it during my winter holidays.

Big Thank you to Love-Kitten101, your comment have made my day,week, month. Life? It was just the most nice thing I have ever read about my work.

Some explanations :

Why Aro's virgin? I prefer virginal man for Bella.

Why I asked if I should turn this story into Aro - Bella - Alec's pairing? I secretly love Alec and Bella together, but this story was planned to be Aro's and Bella's pairing from the first moment I started to writing it

**-Chapter 2-**

Bella's Pov

"Aro, what are you doing?" I asked and his fingers haven't left my pale skin.

"I'm doing what I should have done before" he answered simply.

I ran away from his touch as fast as I could and I was angry at him, I'm not his pet that he can touch when he wants to.

"Isabella, you're so bad women" he whispered seductively into my ear as he was near me.

"Why?' I asked and I shivered.

"You're seducing man and you're gonna leave him hard , all alone with his needs?" he gasped hard.

Aro ripped my shirt off and took a deep breath.

"Magnifico, my dear, Isabella" he gasped even harder.

Aro's Pov

She was truly amazing and I was the one who could take her, all of her, I took her bra off and I was about to unzip her pant but she stopped me.

"Aro Volturi, do you really think, me, Isabella Swan, is really that easy?" She asked and I saw I was guilty in those beautiful eyes.

"In my times, women wasn't allowed to say no to their husband, don't be like that" I said.

"But my dear Aro, now there aren't "your times", there's the 21st century now and you're so welcomed in them, babe and by the way, I'm not your wife so then you are not my husband"

Smart women, she was worth every sin of mine.

Bella's Pov

Yeah! Take it!

I felt so proud of myself after telling him those words, I wanted to show him I'm not his own possession to mark.


End file.
